You and Your Heart
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.   Author Unknown    Bridgette and Geoff through fifty years of love.


_**One Year - **The Way I Am_

* * *

><p>"Happy One Year Anniversary to us, Happy One Year Anniversary to us, Happy One Year Anniversary to us, Happy Anniversary to us!" Geoff proudly sang as he brought the lit cake topper to the table. The single candle illuminated the dark kitchen of the young couple's small apartment. Bridgette giggled at her husband's childish song.<p>

"I guess we're going to make a wish." Bridgette teased as Geoff nodded. One whole year of married life. Most people say it's the worst year of marriage. But, things have been like a day at the beach for them; generally pleasant with a few crabs and a sunburn or two, but a little aloe takes care of that.

Bridgette looked into Geoff's soft cerulean eyes, the small flame from the single candle reflected in them intensifying their color. A soft smile spread across her lips. They both closed their eyes and while a soft, steady breath left her lips a quick huff left his.

The small flame of the candle went out, and moonlight was the only thing that allowed them to still see each other's faces. "Maybe we should've lit some other candles." Bridgette said as she got up to flip on the lights. Geoff quickly reached out and grabbed her forearm stopping her in her tracks.

"It's fine. I kind of like it." He said whole pushing a fork into the chilled pastry in front of them. Bridgette sat, and did the same. As Geoff chewed the pastry his face began to contort into one of the most unattractive faces he's ever made. His grimace became even stronger as he swallowed. "It's really dry now."

Bridgette covered her mouth as she laughed at her husband's pained expression. He reached to the ground next to him and pulled up a bottle of champagne. "But this should make it better." He assured before taking a gulp straight from the bottle. The blond licked his lips, smiled, and held out the bottle to his wife. She took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the table. Bridgette bit her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a smile. "Is it not dry to you?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together like a frustrated child's adding to his boyish charm.

"Well, it's just that pregnant women aren't supposed to drink." She mumbled as she coyly brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. Bridgette looked down, and picked invisible lint off of her shirt. A million thoughts began to whir around in her mind. Did he want kids now? Was she going to be able to handle pregnancy and childbirth? Would they be good parents?

"Are you sure?" Bridgette looked up at him. He seemed to be torn between two emotions: tranquility and anxiousness. His eyes were still and calm, yet his lips were folded in and his foot shook the table as he was tapping against it. She sighed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am. I haven't checked the test yet. " As soon as these words left her mouth, Geoff was on a mad dash to the bathroom. Which triggered the reminder to get Geoff's prescription refilled. Bridgette hurriedly got up from the table, her small feet scampering down the hall to their room.

She expected to be snatched from the carpet she stood on and to be squeezed like a teddy bear in Geoff's arms. But, she wasn't. She was however faced with a solemn smile, and eyes that seemed to be losing a bit of their sparkle. Bridgette didn't even have to look at the results to know what they were.

On her tip-toes she placed two delicate fingers on his strong jaw that was covered in a layer of soft blonde hairs that were prickly and coarse to the touch. Rose colored lips that tasted of honey met his slightly chapped ones that tasted of lingering champagne in a chaste kiss. She looked into his eyes once more. He looked like a dog that had been kicked on its best day. "Sweetheart, you know we can just try again." She murmured in a voice soft than a summer breeze but, still held a hint of desire.

A sly grin glided across his lips as he realized what his wife meant. This grin was accompanied by Geoff hoisting her legs around his hips, and leading him to the bed that he fell back on.

The fireworks had ended and the young couple was just basking in each other's afterglow. Geoff looked down at her. The moonlight that filled their kitchen just gave her skin a certain radiance and defined her natural beauty. He stroked Bridgette's golden hair that was strewn on his chest and glittered in the dark."Babe, you sleeping?" He innocently asked.

"Not anymore." Bridgette groaned.

"Oh, sorry."

She told him not to worry about it and gave a sliver of exposed skin on his chest a quick kiss. "Hey Geoff, what'd you wish for?" He laughed, causing her chest to rumble sending vibrations through Bridgette who was on top of it. "What are you laughing about?"

"Babe, you know you can't tell wishes, they won't come true." Although he didn't want to tell his, with a little prodding he got his wife to let a few of hers go. She wished that when she was chilly he'd always keep her warm and that whenever she would trip and fall that he would catch her.

"Bridgey-boo, you know I'll always keep my beach babe warm and I'll never let her fall." He kissed her intoxicating lips, resisting the urge to turn it into one of their classic make out sessions. "Well, you know what I wished for? That you'd always make my headaches better with that vegetarian stuff and that you'd buy me Rogaine whenever I start to lose my hair."

This time it was Bridgette's turn to laugh. "Geoff, can you make me one more promise," she looked into his eyes to make sure he was listening," always love me the way I am." He kissed the top of her head.

"_Babe, I'll always love you the way you are."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy Birthday (Amy, Sakura Blossom Storm, Maki)! I hope your day was awesome. This is just the beginning, there are six more parts. Guess what song I used for this chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**


End file.
